Quatro amigos, um Ensino Médio
by twhiddleston
Summary: O Ensino Médio pode ser muito divertido se Booth, Bones, Angela e Hodgins estão na mesma sala... Universo Alternativo, B/B e A/H.  Hiato temporário
1. Dia 1, Qualé!

_**N/A: **__Essa é uma fic nada a ver... Nem repara u-u É minha primeira fic de Bones e a primeira fic que não é one-shot em português o_o' Deixe um comentário(review), por favor ;D_

_Ah, pode estar um pouco OOC (tradução para fora do personagem)_

_A fic acontece no ano atual, mas todos eles tem 14/15 anos e estão no Ensino Médio._

_**Resumo: **__O Ensino Médio pode ser muito divertido se Booth, Bones, Angela e Hodgins estão na mesma sala... Universo Alternativo, B/B e A/H._

_**Spoilers: **__Nenhum_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Gêneros: **__Amizade (Friendship), Mágoa/Conforto (Hurt/Comfort), Humor, Romance e Paródia à minha vida Ç_Ç _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nenhum desses personagens é meu._

* * *

_**Dia Um: O Dia Em Que Hodgins Perdeu Todos Os Seus Neurônios**_

O dia estava ensolarado no Brasil. Mas nossa história não é no Brasil. É em um reino muito, muito distante. Não, isso não é Shrek e nem uma daquelas histórias com personagens repetitivos. É uma história com personagens. Sim, descobriu uma nova galáxia. Ah, só não conte para eles que é uma história, eles vão ficar magoados. E você não quer isso, quer? Do mal.

"SO GIVE ME REAAAAAAAASOOOOOOOON TO PROVE ME WROOOOONG TO WASH THIS MEMORY CLEEEEAAAAN!" Um garoto chegou à escola cantando (leia: berrando) e chamou a atenção de muita gente. Como você pode imaginar, a escola é nos EUA, mas os diálogos são em português porque... Porque... Porque é... Porque o personagem repetitivo sou eu e não os personagens. Melhor parar de 'falar'.

"O que diabos você acha que está fazendo, Senhor Seeley Booth?" Uma mulher ranzinza perguntou para ele. Ela era a Diretora e tinha marcação com ele.

"Hum... Respondendo à sua pergunta, _majestade_?" Ele disse e riu da própria piada, mas não riu sozinho: alguém riu atrás dele. Ele se virou e viu um dos seus amigos rindo. Ele abriu um sorriso e foi fazer seu 'toque-hiper-ultra-mega-da-hora' com ele: Hodgins, Jack Hodgins.

"Booth!" Hodgins falou longamente e eles fizeram o toque muito estranho, se algum desavisado visse iria pensar que era briga.

"Vamos entrar antes que a carrancuda arranque nossos cérebros." Booth disse e acenou com a cabeça na direção da Diretora, que estava emburrada, fula da vida e fazendo aquela pose de 'bonito, hein?'.

"Vocês têm algum cérebro?" Uma voz feminina disse atrás deles e eles quase viram o sorriso divertido na face de Angela.

"Mais do que você." Hodgins disse e piscou para ela. Como a amizade é uma coisa linda.

Angela riu a deu uns tapinhas no ombro dos dois, passando por entre eles e enlaçando seu braço com o deles. "Vai sonhando que é bonito, querido!" Eles entraram no auditório da escola, Hodgins emburrado enquanto Angela e Booth riam da cara dele. Eles sentaram juntos, mas Hodgins se recusou à sentar ao lado de Angela. Ele se sentou ao lado de um Booth risonho, o que foi muito pior.

"Maricas!" Booth sussurrou para Hodgins com um tom de zoação. Hodgins ficou vermelho de raiva e gritaria se o lugar não estivesse tão cheio.

No lugar ao lado de Angela se sentou uma novata. Angela ficou encarando-a, como se falasse 'diz o teu nome' mas ela não entendeu. "Oh, me perdoe, você estava guardando esse lugar para alguém?" Ela perguntou, inocente.

"Não, querida! Eu quero saber o seu nome." Angela disse, depois de suspirar, claro.

"Você deveria se apresentar antes de perguntar certo?" A garota falou e Angela levou uma mão à testa. _Que garota complicada_. Ela ia abrir a boca para falar seu nome quando a garota a interrompeu. "Mas, como você já perguntou e não falou coisa alguma por uma quantidade significativa de tempo, vou simplesmente falar meu nome: sou Temperance Brennan." Ela ofereceu a mão, que Angela pegou e balançou.

"Angela Montenegro, mas me chame da Ange." Ela disse, sorrindo, e se virou para os garotos. "Pessoas, essa é a Tempe, Tempe, esses são o Booth a o Hodgins."

"Tempe?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e Ange riu.

"É um apelido! Todos deveríamos ter algum, mas eles..." Ela apontou para Booth e Hodgins. "Eles são inúteis até para conseguir um apelido."

"HEI!" Eles falaram, chocados.

Angela riu e se levantou, apertando a bochecha de cada um. "Cuti Cuti da Ange! Estou brincando amores! Vocês me fazem rir muito, e isso é importante, certo?" Eles continuaram emburrados.

Temperance riu da 'cena família feliz' deles e pensou muito antes de tomar a chance de fazer amizade com eles. _Eles parecem ser as pessoas certas para me divertir um pouco._

* * *

Era recreio e os alunos estavam liberados para fazer o que quisessem, menos derrubar a escola, claro. Tempe achou Ange sentada em uma mesa, mexendo em meio ao nada com um ritmo... Diferente. Ela resolveu se aproximar.

"Tempe!" Ange berrou, quando viu Tempe se aproximar e se levantou para abraçar ela. Só então que Temperance reparou a causa dos movimentos de Ange: um fone de ouvido.

Ange reparou que Temperance ficou encarando o fone, como um duelo de faroeste. "Quer ouvir?" Ela tirou o fone e sem esperar a resposta da amiga ela colocou o fone no ouvido dela e começou a cantar. "TIRA ONDA COM NINGUÉM QUALÉEEE? QUALÉ, NEGUINHO, QUALÉ?" Temperance fechou os olhos como movimento de auto-defesa, mas era um barulho e não uma visão, como ela podia fazer um movimento ilógico? A música devia afetar seus neurônios. Ou era só a voz de Ange mesmo.

_Enquanto isso, na quadra..._

Hodgins e Booth não estavam jogando com os outros garotos, pois era vôlei e eles achavam muito... Vôlei. Eles estavam jogando 'corta 3' e alguns outros se juntaram à eles. Todos jogavam pacificamente até que foi feita a brincadeira de 'fulano é o alvo'. Bem, Fulano era o Hodgins. Booth, de brincadeira, pegou a bola e jogou com força na direção de Hodgins quando esse amarrava o sapato, imaginando que a bola passaria ao lado dele e assustaria o amigo. Acertou a segunda parte.

"Filho da...!" Hodgins berrou. A bola tinha acertado o meio da sua cara. Cena hilária, menos para ele. "Agora a Ange tem razão! Você matou meus poucos neurônios restantes, cara!" E o casal ficou discutindo por um bom tempo, até que repararam na multidão que assistia, divertida. E, os maiores sorrisos eram de quem, de quem? Angela e Temperance, claro.

* * *

"Então agora você anda com a gênia do mal?" Hodgins perguntou para Temperance, na sala de aula.

"_Gênia_? Gênios são personagens fictícios..." Ela começou e Ange a cortou.

"Claro! Tropa de Elite osso duro de roer, pega um, pega geral, também vai pegar você!" Ela cantou e Hodgins riu bobamente.

"Pessoas..." Booth começou, olhando para o quadro. "Alguém entendeu a matéria?" Ele já sabia a resposta, mas queria falar alguma coisa.

"Eu, mas não vou ser a professora de vocês de novo." Ange disse, pois sabia que Hodgins também tinha entendido bulhufas.

"Eu entendi." Temperance disse.

Hodgins e Booth se encararam. Cada um ergueu seu punho fechado e abriu a palma da outra mão.

"JO-KEN-PO!" Eles 'cantaram' e foi decidido, nesse combate mortal, quem estudaria naquele dia: Hodgins, astuto, fez o 'foguinho', que ganharia de qualquer um dos elementos tradicionais, mas a escolha de Booth não foi tradicional...

"Chuvinha!" Ele cantou, alegre, e se sentou do lado de Tempe.

* * *

"Está gostando da escola?" Ange perguntou para Tempe no caminho de volta para casa. Todos moravam perto e iam à pé, juntos.

"Sim." Temperance falou, com um sorriso, e parou; eles chegaram em sua casa.

Ela se despediu e entrou em sua casa; o Ensino Médio seria bem diferente do que ela imaginou.


	2. Dia 2, Trem Da Alegria

_**N/A:**__Woooa, e eu que achei que ninguém ia gostar .-. Haha, que bom que gostaram, eu me divirto demaais para escrever essa fic :D Se demorar muito a postar é porque eu comecei a assistir Bones... Semana passada e ainda estou na segunda temporada, foi mal D:_

_**Aviso**__: Esse capítulo tem palavrões. Crianças, cuidado! Oo_

_**Larissa**__: críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas! E quem não ama AU's? ;D –meachei __**girl-love-bones**__: A Brennan ainda tem 14 anos, a história vai acompanhar quando acontecer... Aquilo D__**: **__**Taah-s2**__: Que boom que você gostou! Ainda tem muita coisa engraçada, continue a ler para descobrir... E eu tenho que continuar a viver para escrever u-u __**Yuuki**__: Me fala o que ninguém NÃO sabe? XD –meachei² E o quase? Só detalhes, relaxa e goza porque a vida é rosa ;D_

_**Participação especial**__: A aniversariante, Maandy :D Parabéns, sua vaca ;*_

_**Disclaimer:**__Nenhum desses personagens é meu. Nem a Lady Gaga D: (WTF?)

* * *

_

_**Dia Dois: O Dia Em Que O 29 Da Utah Ataca**_

Sou feliz por isso estou aqui também quero viajar nesse... Opa, já começou? Então tá: era o segundo dia na Escola de Ensino Médio Ibadabadoh – por que perguntam? – e os alunos estavam muito animados. MUITO animados mesmo.

"Eaeee doidão!" Era o que mais se ouvia. Depois de "Cumequié, véi!", claro.

"Seres!" Angela berrou, para alcançar Brennan, Booth e Hodgins no corredor.

"Olha, tem uma ovelha falante vindo!" Booth fez cara de retardado (leia: cara normal dele –brinks) e apontou para ela, que, assim que chegou perto dele, bateu no braço estendido. "Auch."

"Você que pediu." Angela fez cara de anjo e virou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Tempe. "Um abraço, um beijo e um pedaço de queijo!" Ela disse e abraçou Tempe.

"Eu não entendo." Tempe disse, pela primeira de muitas vezes.

"Não queira." Hodgins disse e levou um 'Pedala'.

"Pedala, Hello Kitty!" Booth disse quando deu o 'Pedala' em Hodgins, que ficou com raiva mas riu.

"Eu ainda te mato, seu filho da mãe!" Ele disse, por baixo da risada.

"Mas todos somos filhos de nossas mães, como isso pode ser considerado um insulto?" Brennan olhou em volta, confusa, e todos olharam para ela com cara de 'hãn' e até viraram a cabeça pra ficar bonitinho.

Depois de um tempo, o sinal tocou e só Ange ouviu, pois os outros ainda estavam no transe. Ela balançou a cabeça e colocou a mão na frente do rosto dos outros. "Hey, agora temos aula, crianças! " Ela riu da cara de Brennan, que ia falar mais alguma coisa corretamente correta, mas ela puxou o braço dela, que puxou Booth que... Não ia pegar na mão do Hodgins, né? Ficou como o trenzinho da alegria e o Hodgins... Era a fumaça.

_Na Quadra_

"Alunos!" A professora, naquele tom 'professorídico', berrou e todo mundo olhou para ela, que deu um sorriso maléfico. Eles não eram obrigados a ter Educação Física, menos a primeira aula. A participação na aula nem era obrigatória. Enquanto a professora berrava, Ange chamou os amigos para se sentarem, e todos sentarem, encostados na parede.

"Assunto?" Booth implorou com os olhos para que alguém tivesse algo legal para compartilhar, e a resposta veio de Angela.

"Vamos filosofar sobre minhocas." Booth e Brennan olharam para ela com cara de 'o que você está pensando?' mas mudaram o alvo do olhar quando Hodgins falou.

"Será que minhoca tem... Vocês sabem." Ele disse e os outros balançaram a cabeça, negativamente. Booth e Brennan não tinham entendido de verdade, mas Angela estava com um grande sorriso em sua face; ela sabia _exatamente_ o que ele queria dizer.

"O que é, Hodgins?" Ela disse, o sorriso agora era maléfico e desafiador. Hodgins murmurou algo inaudível, mas isso não livrou ele de Ange. "Me diiiz, o que você está pensando?"

"Se minhoca tem... 29." Booth a Ange explodiram em risadas pelo significado do que ele falou e o tom de vermelho que o rosto dele adquiriu rapidamente.

"Eu não entendo." Segunda vez. "O que seria 29? Algum tipo de código?" Ela virou a cabeça na direção de Ange, esperando uma resposta... Satisfatória.

"29..." Ela ainda estava rindo. "Na... Tabela periódica..."

"Continue, daqui a 10 anos ela entende." Hodgins, de mau-humor, disse, e virou a cara. Mas os dois continuaram rindo que nem hienas (Brennan: *arqueia a sobrancelha* Hienas riem? Eu: Modo de falar, querida! Brennan: Querida? Eu: ¬¬'), mas hienas felizes e bobas.

Ange tomou fôlego e parou de rir por alguns segundos. "Na tabela periódica, 29 é cobre, raciocina." E voltou a rir. Não me pergunte como a professora não reparou.

"Cobre? Minhoca tem cobre? Mas isso não tem sentido, a menos que..." Angela, rindo, fez sinal com as mãos para que Brennan continuasse o raciocínio. "O símbolo do cobre é _Cu_." Ela levantou a mãe e abriu a boca, em sinal de compreensão. "Ah, então ele queria dizer se minhoca tem..."

"Sim, isso mesmo eu queria saber se minhoca tem-" Hodgins começou a berrar, mas parou quando viu que todo mundo olhava para ele. Todo mundo mesmo. Ele virou para o lado onde nenhuma alma viva ficava, normalmente, e lá viu um garotinho. "Ô menino!" O menino olhou para ele, assustado. "Minhoca tem cu?"

Todo mundo começou a rir, menos a professora, que deu uma advertência para ele, claro, e o garotinho, que ainda estava confuso e faria uma pergunta diferente para a mamãe hoje.

* * *

Hora de deixar a escola, mas os portões ainda não estavam abertos. Os alunos, em 'rebelião', ficaram conversando.

"Licencinha... Vai ser só um minutinho..." Booth estava abrindo caminho para o 'homem das chaves', mas foi puxado em meio a tudo isso.

"Olá, _Seeleyzinho_." Uma garota que se vestia de forma vulgar o puxou até onde possível e o empurrou contra a parede.

"Amanda." Ele cumprimentou e ela sorriu.

"Se lembra de mim? Claro, como esqueceria." Ele sorriu, atrapalhado. Seria uma longa conversa, ou um longo fora.

_A dois passos do paraíso..._

"Hei, o que o Booth está fazendo ali?" Brennan apontou para onde ele estava, perto de uma garota loira.

"Hum." Ange sorriu maliciosamente.

"Onde ele está?" Hodgins virava a cabeça um milhão de vezes, mas não conseguia achar Booth nem que vacas voassem. Será que voam?

"Copacabana, São Paulo." Ange riu e Brennan olhou para ela, com aquela cara de 'isso está errado'. "Relaxa. Lá, Hodgins." Ela apontou e ele ainda não conseguiu ver. Só depois de alguns minutos e um milhão de coordenadas, Hodgins achou eles.

"Uh tá." Ele disse e Ange concordou com a cabeça.

"É mesmo." Hodgins olhou para ela com cara de 'você cheirou?' e ela ficou confusa.

"Você não chamou ela de... Puta?" Hodgins balançou a cabeça e eles todos riram. Logo, Booth se aproximou deles e suspirou, cansado. "Quem era a... _Utah_?" Eles riram de novo e ele deu um sorriso de lado.

"Eu sei que vocês não me contaram alguma coisa, mas era a Amanda."

"Utah mesmo."

* * *

"Alguém aqui anda _à_ cavalo?" Hodgins perguntou e Ange riu.

"_À_ cavalo não, mas a cavalo sim. Não tem crase." Ela apontou para uma casa. "Ali que você mora, certo, Tempe?" Brennan confirmou com a cabeça. "Quem mora com você?"

"Meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão." Ela sorriu ao ver alguém na janela, acenando. Ela apontou para ele e acenou de volta. "Meu irmão, Russ. Ele tem 19 anos, quase cinco anos mais velho."

"Você ainda tem 14?" Booth perguntou, assustado. A garota era muito mais inteligente do que ele e mais velha, comófas? Apesar de que não era muito difícil.

"Sim, faço 15 mês que vem."

"Vocês vão deixar o negócio do cavalinho pocotó tão fácil assim?" Hodgins perguntou, boiando total na conversa dos três.

Ange riu e bateu de leve nas costas dele. "Não conte com isso."

* * *

_N/A: Avise se você quiser fazer uma participação especial na fic :D Tem que preencher e me mandar, por review de preferência, o modelo ai de baixo completo, com o que está em negrito copiado. Esse é só um exemplo:_

_**Nome**__: Fulana_

_**Apelido**__: OliveSan_

_**Personalidade**__: Quieta, valoriza os amigos, inteligente, baixa auto-estima._

_**Fave**__(entre os quatro heróis): Bones_

_(se houver, não vale um personagem da série a menos que queira um fora)__**Paixonite**__: Patrick Jane_

**_Músicas Favoritas_**_(SIM, isso é relevante): Transylvania, Telephone, Vertigo e Bat Country_

_E você estará na fic \o/\o/ XD' nem liga para a animação u-u' e foi mal se esse capítulo não foi tão engraçado '-'_


	3. Dia 3, Ou Não

_**N/A**__: Bom dia, astronautas! Opa, canal errado! Bem, acontece que EU SEI que demorou MUITO para postar, mas acontece que o acontecido aconteceu. Ta, parei. Por enquanto. Eu tinha que atualizar minhas outras fics, mas acabou que eu atualizei uma e criei uma nova, viva \o/ Espero que tenha valido a pena, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS :D Ah, também quero agradecer à minha Beta, Yuuki. Qualquer erro é culpa dela u-u' Ah, e se quiser spoiler, eu não vou falar aqui, daí entra no meu perfil e pergunta pelo forms :D_

_**N/B**__: Eu me divirto dando ideias pra fic, afinal escrevemos no meio da aula kkk'_

_**girl-love-bones**__: Normal? Algum deles? Mas neeem XD' Valeu, beijos, aproveite ;* __**Yuuki**__: Demais Brow? Já ouvi em algum lugar... –Q' __**Amanda**__: *cofVACA-BIPOLAR!cof* Nya, valeu ^^ 3 __**Taah-s2**__: Continua SEMPRE (vai demorar p terminar u-u') E a insanidade vai piorar... Acredite *cofROTMAN!cof* E quanto à Brennan... Ler para saber ;D –paia __**Paula**__: Quee bom que eu te faço rir... Se faz-me-rir é dinheiro, então eu sou dólar ou real? .-. As perguntas da menina ¬¬ ah, e __durante esse capítulo você está no Caribe(aproveite XD'), mas no próximo você se junta ao time das lesmas marinhas. Ou não -brinks_ _**Boneslover97**__: Foi mal, mas eu tinha que perguntar XD' Boa volta e APROVEITE :D __**Barbara**__: ÊÊÊÊ que boom (sem ironia XD) Desculpinha, mas você só vai aparecer no cap. 4 porque quando eu vi a review já tava tudo escrito bonitinho, mas eu PROMETO que você vai aparecer, viu? Desculpinha Ç_Ç_

_**Participação especial**__: Marcela, Yuuki e Tah-S2. _

_**Disclaimer**__: 'Bones' não é meu, mas eu já pedi pro Papai Noel e ele disse que pelo menos o Booth ele vai me dar. Posso sonhar, né?_

* * *

_**Dia Três: O Dia Em Que Galvão Se Calou... Ou Não.**_

Era uma vez uma princesinha. Mas ela não tem nada a ver com essa história. Ou não.

"Graças à Deus, é sexta-feira!" A professora suspirou ao entrar na sala. Ela odiava a escola, mas gostava das verdinhas. (Beta: então pq ela não come mato? Kkkk')

"Bom dia para você também." Ange sussurrou, a ironia óbvia na sua voz, mas Brennan olhou para ela, confusa. "Ironia, querida."

"Eu não entendo." Brennan ia falar mais alguma coisa mas foi interrompida por um 'shiu'. Ela e Ange olharam para a origem do barulho e encontraram uma garota mexendo em um celular _touch screen_, parecendo digitar algo. (Beta: euuu \õ/ só que eu odeio meu cel touch screen '¬¬)

Ela encarou as duas. "Mesmo que a professora seja uma lerda, não quero que ela me descubra." Ange se levantou para ver no que ela tanto mexia e seus olhos brilharam quando viu: _twitter_. A garota viu a pergunta nos olhos de Ange. "Estou twittando #calabocagalvao." Ange e Brennan se entreolharam.

"O que significa?" Os olhos da garota brilharam com malícia e alegria, sua boca se contorceu em um leve sorriso.

"Significa 'salve o Galvão'. Galvão é um pássaro em extinção, a causa virou o nome do décimo terceiro mês do Brasil e ganhou uma música da LG."

"LG?" Brennan arqueou a sobrancelha e Ange riu.

"Ela é uma diva, Lady Gaga! Ta ouvindo?" Ela fez sinal com a mão atrás da orelha.

"O quê?" Brennan entrou no jogo sem saber. Ela precisa ver mais TV, nem que seja para evitar isso. Ou não.

"Lady Gaga!" A garota e Ange cantaram.

"Por que vocês estão falando sobre a Gaga?" Hodgins se virou e perguntou, Booth ficou encarando os quantro, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"É só ouvir o nome dela que entra no assunto." Ele brincou com Hodgins. "E 'Gaga'? O que há com a intimidade?" Hodgins cerrou(não 'serrou') os punhos e bateu um contra o outro. Booth riu e repetiu o movomento.

Ange soriu, confusa, e a garota se acabou de rir. "Não sabia que vocês eram irmãos!" Eles riram e as garotas olharam para ela, muito confusas. "Ah, vamos? Friends? O Ross e a Monica?" Elas balançaram a cabeça. "Bando de sem cultura, affe."

"Espera... Esse é aquele com o David Henrie?" Brennan começou e surpreendeu aos outros pois ela conhecia um ator! "O charmoso, com uma tatuagem..."

"Não, esse é da Disney." Ange riu e a garota voltou a mexer no celular. Todos ficaram encarando-a até que um movimento da porta chamou a atenção deles e uma garota entrou, passando rapidamente pela professora, que nem havia começado a aula, mas se sentou e deitou a cabeça na mesa. A garota se sentou ao lado da 'menina twitter'.

"Bu." A 'twitter' falou e a outra olhou para ela com cara de 'o que você está fazendo?'.

"Tenso." Elas riram silenciosamente e o grupinho ficou encarando elas, sem saber o que falar. "Tályta, mas me chame de Tah-s2." Ela estendeu a mão e a outra a apertou.

"Ana, porém Yuuki." Elas foram interrompidas por um ronco: a professora estava em meio à um sono pesado. Os alunos riram, menos Hodgins, que balançou a cabeça.

"Que inveja." Ele se levantou e fez sinal para que os outros se juntassem à ele. "Vamos fazer algo de útil para a humanidade." Ele ergueu um punho fechado e encarou o nada, decidido, mas olhando de volta para eles momentos depois. "Ou não."

Angela se levantou e deus uns tapinhas no ombro dele. "Nem tanto." Brennan se levantou e eles olharam para Booth. "Você não vem?"

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Estudar." Mentira descarada.

Hodgins deu de ombros e os três saíram da sala. "Onde vamos?" Angela perguntou.

"Algum lugar do arco-íris." Hodgins e Angela riram e Brennan olhou para eles, confusa pela milhonésima (N/A: MILHO *0* ) vez +1.

"Eu não entendo." Eles continuaram a rir e pararam em frente a uma porta. Pela janela ao lado da porta, viram que a sala estava vazia. Eles entraram, mas apenas havia três cadeiras.

"Bem vinda à coordenação." Ange disse para Brennan e se sentou. Hodgins, nada cavalheiro, também se sentou e Brennan ficou em pé, apoiada na parede. "Quando podemos conhecer sua família, Tempe?" _Agora amigos têm que conhecer minha família?_ Brennan ficou meio incomodada com a pergunta, mas Ange não se incomodou. "Digamos, almoço de amanhã?" Ela sorriu de lado.

"Os almoços de sábado!" Hodgins cantou com um tom malicioso e Brennan encarou-os. Quando ia falar a 'frase de sempre', Angela a interrompeu.

"Todo sábado nós fazemos algum programa juntos, desde o almoço na casa de alguém à visita de Marte." Brennan fez cara ruim, mas não só pela menção de Marte. _Logo nesse sábado?_ Pensou.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "E domingo?"

Ange revirou os olhos. "Booth diz que..." Ela começa a imitar a voz dele. "... 'O domingo é um dia sagrado que temos que passar com Deus e a família. '."

Brennan sorriu com a imitação. "Então, acho que não faria mal se você fossem lá em casa-"

"BAAAAAAAH!" Uma criatura, identificada como 'Yuuki', pulou na janela, com a intenção de entrar na sala, mas boas novas: a janela estava fechada.

"BAM!" Foi o barulho causado pelo impacto logo depois do 'Bah!', também pode-se ouvir o gritinho feminino de Angela (mas ela é uma garota) e de Hodgins. Brennan se encolheu na parede e observou o ser caindo no chão, depois fixou seu olhar em duas pessoas morrendo de rir (Brennan: Mas como- Eu: Eles enfiaram uma faca pela goela e ponto ¬¬'), e reparou que ela conhecia eles: Booth e Tah-s2.

Booth reparou que ela estava o encarando (Brennan: Mas ele não tinha morrido? Eu: *Ignora*) eles, com a sobrancelha arqueada, e se explicou. "Mentir: R$1,99. Arrumar cúmplices: R$9,84. Ver a cara de susto dos amigos e ouvir o grito do Hodgins: Não tem preço."

* * *

"Bem, preciso falar uma coisa." Penúltimo horário. A representante de turma eleita no dia, Marcela, chamou a atenção de todos. "Nos anos passados, os 2ºs e 3ºs anos faziam uma apresentação de boas-vindas para os 1ºs. Esse ano, eles não tiveram tempo para ensaiar então... Alguém conhece alguma música com letra fácil?" Ela falou, rapidamente, e os alunos ficaram quietos por um breve instante, até que começaram a rir e comentar.

Brennan olhou para Ange e viu um sorriso não só nos lábios como nos olhos dela. Ange se levantou e andou na direção da Representante. _Essa não..._

* * *

Vários alunos estavam sentados, esperando pela última apresentação, que seria da turma 1A, conhecidos como 'Alcoólatras da 1'. Eles se organizaram no palco, ansiosos, pois assim que terminassem seria o fim-de-semana.

Um garoto se sentou no piano e começou a tocar 'Against All Odds', do Phil Collins, mas parou quando eles começariam a cantar.

"JÁ QUE MINAS NÃO TEM MAR!" A Representante entrou correndo no palco e parou no meio, mexendo os braços.

"EU VOU PRO BAR!" Os outros cantaram, dançando hula brasileira (Brennan:*levanta o dedo e faz pose de sabe-tudo* Um conjunto de movimentos frenéticos dos braços e das pernas, sem padrão).

"JÁ QUE MINAS NÃO TEM MAR!" A Representante cantava à plenos pulmões e pulava de 0,5 em 0,5 segundos.

"EU VOU PRO BAR!" Os outros alunos não só assistiam: pulavam e berravam junto, os professores... Estavam divididos. Ou não: Uma batia pezinho, a Diretora ficou boquiaberta e os outros pulavam juntos, os braços no pescoço de quem quer que seja que estivesse do lado.

"JÁ QUE MINAS NÃO TEM MAAAR!" Eles riam e nem ligavam se um trombasse no outro, o que aconteceu, e muito. Não tem 'ou não' para isso.

"EU VOU TOMAR TODAS NO BAR!" Eles cantaram e foram impedidos de cantar mais pois a Diretora puxou a cortina. Foram a turma mais aplaudida de todas.

Continua no próximo capítulo... Ou não. XD' -brinks

* * *

_N/B: Procurem essa musica, é mto engraçada kkkk' (N/A: 'Minas não tem mar', Alexandre Peixe)_

_N/A: Levanta a mão quem achar que tem MUITA nota da beta no meio da fic? :B' E levanta a mão quem acha que a autora é uma chata maluca? *levanta a mão*_

_N/B QUEM ACHA QUE A AUTORA E A BETA SAO CHATAS DEMAIS E COMENTAM DEMAIS LEVANTEM A MAO QUE PISOU NO PE kkkkk'_

_N/A: Quem tem certeza que TODAS somos doidas e temos que parar de ficar brigando e fazendo um milhão de notas, levanta a mão *unânime*_

_Obrigada por lerem, bye bye e deixem review :B_


	4. FDS 1  parte 1, Perdi!

_**N/A**__: Escrevi ontem (mas acabei de digitar agora), foi mal por só postar hoje. Não foi betado, porque a anta da Yuuki não tá on ¬¬'_

_**Yuuki**__: Tenho mesmo que responder a sua review? U-u' Porque (8) você é doida demais! Parampampam __**Bonesrl**__: LoL morre não T-T XD' ninguém merece autora assim. __**girl-love-bones**__: Oo nyaaa . se precisar de ajuda para entender, porque eu sei que somos muito malucas, é só falar. Ou escrever :P __**Boneslover97**__: lalala' obrigada ^^ __**Barbara**__: Você também é mineira? Legaaal *o* lalala' abraço, beijo e pedacinho de queijo ;* __**vitoria**__: Nossa, agora eu to me achando aqui u.u'_

_**Disclaimer**__: Nah, só babo neles mesmo.

* * *

_

_**Fim-De-Semana 1: O Dia Em Que... Azul!**_

E mirou, chutou, DEFESA! Escanteio para o... Opa, 5 minutinhos? Não? Então tá.

Céu azul, passarinhos voando... Parecia um dia normal. Mas NADA era normal para esse grupo, que ia para a casa da outra... Membrana, Brennan: Ange, Booth, Hodgins, Tah-s2 e Yuuki.

Eles tocaram a campainha e Russ atendeu. "São os amigos da Tempe?"

"SIM!" Eles cantaram e levantaram as mãos ao alto, ao mesmo tempo. Russ riu e deixou que entrassem.

Tudo o que preciso falar (?) é que as paredes eram azuis. Tah-s2 e Ange ficaram encarando a parede e apontaram para ela ao mesmo tempo, sem desviar o olhar por um segundo. "Azul!" Elas berraram juntas, e começaram a apontar para outros móveis, falando que esses também eram azuis independentes da cor original.

Os outros ficaram olhando, inclusive Russ e a recém-chegada Brennan. "Eu não entendo." A frase de Brennan trouxe elas de volta ao 'normal'.

"Perdi." Ange disse e todos repetiram, menos, CLARO, Brennan, seriado novo: 'perdida na conversa'.

"Eu não entendo."

"É um jogo, toda hora que você se lembra do jogo você perde." Hodgins explicou e Brennan balançou a cabeça.

"Não tem lógica." Eles ouviram duas vozes rindo e viram duas pessoas e um macaco se aproximarem. Ou não.

"Técnica como sempre." O garoto sorriu a abraçou Brennan pela cintura. "Sully." Ele acenou com a cabeça para os outros.

"Paulinha." A garota sorriu e eles acenaram.

"Oi, Paulinha." Falaram em coro, igual àqueles filmes que tem os grupos de Alcoólicos Anônimos. Não que eu saiba como eles são. Ou não.

"Ah, lembrei de uma piada!" Hodgins começou a rir sozinho.

"O que vocês acham de elevadores?" Ange ignorou Hodgins.

[formato SCRIPT porque assim fica mais fácil de entender essa parte, entre ** é uma ação]

RUSS: Rápidos.

TAH-S2: Azuis.

BOOTH: Eu queria voar...

HODGINS: Vocês não querem ouvir a piada?

PAULINHA: Muito bonito...

SULLY*cantando*: O elevador vai subindo, vai descendo a garoa, ele é tão lindo e a noite é tão boa! Seu João! Seu João, chama o elevador apertando o botão! ¹

BRENNAN*tentando falar algo sem sucesso*: Eles...

ANGE*ri*: Gostei da música!

HODGINS: Mas é tão engraçada!

TAH-S2*aponta para o lustre*: Azul...

BOOTH*ri do nada e começa a dançar*: O quê que a baiana tem?

BRENNAN: Preciso falar...

SULLY: Obrigado, beijos Paris! *manda beijo*

BOOTH*continua cantando e dançando*: Tem elevador, tem?

PAULINHA*voz de fundo na música*: Tem?

ANGE: A baiana está dançando no elevador?

SULLY: Ou não.

HODGINS*vê que Brennan queria falar* GRAU! *todos olham para ele* Duas ovelhas, comendo no pasto. Uma fala, "A grama está boa, né?" A outra se assusta "Uma ovelha falante!".

[SCRIPT /off]

Todos continuaram encarando um Hodgins sem graça até que a campainha tocou. "Eu atendo!" Ange falou enquanto abria a porta. "Residência dos Brennan, no que posso ajudar?"

A garota que estavam em frente à porta sorriu. "Olá, sou Bárbara." Ange arqueou a sobrancelha. "A irmã da Ana. Nossa mãe pediu para que eu viesse 'colocar juízo na cabeça dela'. E aqui estou."

Ange abriu espaço para a garota entrar. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de que Yuuki tinha uma irmã. "Yuuki!" Ela berrou. "Sua_ maninha _tá aqui!" Todos olharam para a garota, que corou.

"O-oi. Sou a Bárbara, me chamem de..."

"BABO!" Paulinha pulou em cima de Bárbara, que rodopiou e caiu. "Quanto tempo!" Elas riram.

"O que aconteceu aqui? Ou em outro lugar?" Hodgins arqueou a sobrancelha e elas continuaram a rir.

"A Babo é amiga da Paulinha. Nós três fomos para o Caribe." Sully sorriu. "Nos vimos pela última vez há meia hora, ou menos."

Yuuki fechou a cara e fez bico. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Mamãe ligou para te avisar." Yuuki procurou pelo celular, mas não achou ele.

"Cadê meu celular?" Era tarde demais para retirar a frase.

"TÁ NAS PERNAMBUCANAS!" Foi todo mundo cantando, ATÉ A BRENNAN!

Yuuki fez bico e deu de ombros. "Perdi."

"Perdi." Foi um coro e dessa vez só Brennan não foi ouvida. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos almoçar?" Todos eles olharam para ela e fizeram que 'sim', seguindo-a até a cozinha, para que nunca mais voltassem. Ou não.

* * *

"Daí," Paulinha estava contando um caso que aconteceu com ela, Babo e Yuuki. "Ela escreveu, no livro mega ultra animado 'eu caí na bosta chamada depressão. '" Eles riram e Yuuki fez bico.

"Eu achei que estava no personagem." Eles riram e uma mulher entrou na sala, sorrindo.

"Boa tarde." Todos responderam. "Sou Christine, mãe da Tempe."

"Tia!" Babo e Yuuki falaram juntas, e se entreolharam. "Tia é a avó!" Uma falou para a outra e todos riram.

"Booth" Ange sussurrou. "Preciso falar com você." Ele fez que sim e os dois foram para o jardim.

Ninguém notou a falta deles até que Tah-s2 se pronunciou. "Onde estão a Ange e o Booth?"

Eles olharam por sua volta e começaram a procurar, até que Temperance e Hodgins viram uma cena de partir o coração.

_Continua no próximo capítulo. Ou no anterior.

* * *

_

_**N/A**__: MUAHAHA, cliffhanger *o* Sou má por deixar vocês com esse fim... Apesar de que o ocorrido seja óbvio o-o'_

_Sim, a fic é B/B e A/H, não se preocupem ^^_

_Deixe uma review que eu atualizo mais rápido ;D _

_**¹**__: Pertence à mim e à Nodokaa_ :]_

_**²**__: Pertence à Nodokaa_ =D_


	5. FDS 1  parte 2, Dinossauros!

_**N/A:**__ Nada para fazer (-N) então vou escreveeer. Vlw para todo mundo (cala a boca Yuuki) que deixou review. Só uma coisa: agora a atualização vai demorar mais. Provas finais chegando D: Preciso de reviews para sobreviver ao tédio! Aliás, isso não foi revisado (de novo) porque estou nos meus momentos 'forever alone' XD'_

_Aliás, esse capítulo vai revelar o que aconteceu e por que aconteceu._

_Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou review (de novo, viu como eu gostei?) e colocou a fic na lista de favoritos ou alerta :D Vocês fizeram uma autora maluca/carente muito feliz Ç_Ç -emoção_

_**Bonesrl**__: Será? :P' __**vitoria**__: NÃO MORRA! *ta, quando eu berrei isso ficou parecendo outra coisa...* __**Any-Yuuki**__: Como eu sou má, decidi escrever hoje e não na aula de segunda MUAHAHA __**Paulacastroms**__: O que mais você espera de uma autora que escreve ouvindo "você é doida demais"? –fato :P' E mais uma coisinha... Um Booth não é o sonho de quem? .-. __**Nina**__: Quantos risos ó quanta alegria! Parei :P' Quer o quê? ;D To sabeeendo!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Eu só possuo o coelhinho da páscoa. Ou não.

* * *

_

_**Fim-De-Semana 1 – Parte 2:**__**O Dia Em Que Barney Acabou Com Os Dinossauros**_

Coelhinho da páscoa o que trazes pra mim? Um ovo, dois ovos, três ovos assim! Ainda não é a Páscoa? Que pena! Que queria tanto um ovo de tamanduá D:

Eles olharam por sua volta e começaram a procurar, até que Temperance e Hodgins viram uma cena de partir o coração: Angela e Booth estavam se agarrando no quintal.

_Alguns minutos antes..._

Angela pegou Booth pela mão e levou-o até o quintal. "O que você quer falar?" Ele perguntou, confuso. Ela suspirou e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

"Precisamos de ficar." Booth fez cara de 'OMG, WHAT THE DAMN FUCKING HELL ARE YOU THINKING?' ou uma carinha assim: O.O' mas Angela continuou com a cara normal. "Eu sei que você gosta da Brennan." Isso não melhorou a cara dele. Tem um monstro no jardim, mamãe!"Eu gosto de Hodgins, então fica naquela coisa de se fazer ciuminho e blá blá blá." Booth continuou com a cara assustadora e Ange, depois de rolar os olhos, deu um tapinha na cara dele. Ele, ainda aterrorizado, ficou encarando ela por uns segundos.

"AAAAAH!" Ele fez um barulho de compreensão e uma cara feliz. Oi. Simples assim. "Entendi. Demorou." E então aconteceu a cena que Hodgins e Brennan viram. Mas não conta para eles, viu?

* * *

"Tempe!" Angela exclamou, ao entrar no quarto de Temperance com toda a 'gangue'. "Esse é o _seu_ quarto?" Temperance afirmou com a cabeça. "Tem certeza de que não é o de um garotinho de seis anos de idade? Eu digo, olha o tanto de ossos que temos aqui! Crianças que são fascinadas com ossos. E dinossauros." Os outros concordaram.

"Eu amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz." Hodgins começou a cantar, e todos encararam ele. "O que é? Vocês não tem cultura, não?"

"Com um forte abraço e um beijo te direi: 'meu carinho é pra você'!" Todos cantaram, rindo logo depois.

"Vocês sabiam que o Barney é responsável pela extinção dos dinossauros?" Booth falou e todos olharam para ele.

"Eu falo por todos: por quê?" Ange falou, com medo mas ansiosa pela resposta.

"Ele apareceu e todos se suicidaram." Todos caíram na risada, menos Brennan.

"Tecnicamente, isso é impossível. Não há prova de que os dinossauros seriam racionais o suficiente para se suicidarem e-" Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa tecnicamente correta, mas Booth conseguiu fazer que ela parasse dando três batidas de leve no ombro dela, que arqueou a sobrancelha. "O que isso significa?"

"Meus pêsames. Ah, Bones, você tem que ver o lado bom da vida, as piadas, as metáforas." Ela se expressava com as mãos e seus olhos acompanhavam. Brennan mordeu a língua; do que ele tinha chamado ela?

"_Bones_?" Ele riu.

"Olhe para o tanto de ossos no seu quarto. Obviamente é um apelido bom." Ele viu o olhar de 'se isso pegar você é um cara morto ou não mais um cara' na face dela e fez cara séria. "Não _bom_, mas adequado. E só _eu_ posso usar porque _eu_ inventei."

"AAAH, só porque eu queria zoar a Tempe com esse apelido!" Foi geral falando isso, voz desapontada. Todos começaram a rir depois disso.

"Pessoas!" Sully chamou, depois de um tempo de risadas. Todos olharam para ele. "Quarta-feira é aniversário da Brennan..."

"ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!" Fuzuê geral, demorou mais um bocado até o Sully voltar a falar.

"Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo antes de ser _rude e bruscamente_ interrompido;" Ele fez uma pausa dramática, que acompanhava a cara dele. "No níver da Brennan..."

"ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!" Dessa vez, até Sully riu.

"Então, na Quarta..."

"ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!"

"GRAU, CARAMBA!" Sully explodiu (Brennan: ... Eu: melhor assim \o/) e todos prestaram atenção nele. "A gente vai num karaokê." Todo mundo ficou olhando para ele e logo todos bateram palmas. Ele ficou olhando para eles, com cara de panaca (leia: cara normal) até que bateram na nuca dele. "AI!" Todos foram ver quem bateu nele e viram Russ, com cara de choro.

"E você nem me convida?"

* * *

Era hora de ir embora. Todos ficavam tistes (erro intencional u-u') quando a 'hora de dar tchau' chegava. Booth foi o último a deixar, mas quando ele estava saindo, foi chamado. Ele se virou e viu Bones, correndo na direção dele. "Me desculpe, mas eu precisava de falar algo."

"Fala." Ele não estava com pressa para chegar em casa e descobrir as últimas do seu irmão.

"Eu... Sinto atração por você." Ela pulou em cima dele e beijou ele indelicada e apaixonadamente. Ele sentiu o peso dela sobre seu corpo, mas mesmo assim se sentia leve como uma pluma, era como se o dia se apagasse e tudo fosse eles, apenas eles. Brennan se separou bruscamente, mas continuou a segurar a blusa dele. Ele não reparou em nada, ficou encarando ela. "Tchau." Ela virou e deixou ele com cara de palhaço.

"Mas e o Sully?" Ele berrou e ela se virou.

"A monogamia possui um conceito desinteressante." Ela piscou e entrou em casa, deixando ele atônito

Bem, mas meia Brennan era melhor do que Brennan nenhuma, certo?

Certo?

* * *

**N/A**:_Eu sei que foi curto e peço desculpas, mas esse capítulo está só preparando para o próximo: o aniversário de 15 anos da Brennan! \o/\o/ VIVAAAAAAA! E, ela ganhou um apelidooo *o*_

_Ok, malz. E um pouco de B/B *o*_

_Deixe uma review ;D_

_Bjs, me liga. Ou não._


	6. Dia 4, Batman

_**N/A:**__ Foi mal (leia: pior do que minhas piadas do dia-a-dia) o tempo (leia: a década) que me levou para escrever isso, mas culpo as provas ¬¬ E Fringe. E obrigada à todas, fiz minhas provas mega-feliz pelo tanto de reviews :D_

_Aliás, se alguém tiver twitter passe por review, estou querendo seguir mais gente XD'_

_Esse capítulo é comemorativo: hoje é aniversário da grande Nodokaa_ (a ironia foi sem querer, eu juro) e temos cinco meses de nosso querido Rotman! Que orgulho! *0*_

_**Vitoria**__: Fico muito feliz que você gostou ^^ __**Bonesrl**__: Aiai, por favor, você conseguiu esperar e eu não te matei com esse meio-hiato, né? ¢_¢' __**Barbara**__: Atrasou um capítulo mas compensou nas reviews, hein? Oo –brinks Eu ligaria, mas vai não to com sinal na lua G_G' Béo Zonti –nãomematatenhoqueterminarafic Mandou lembranças para ele né? Aliás, isso acabou contribuindo para o capítulo... Te-heh. __**Boneslover97**__: DUUDE, I can't believe I could write something that great! :P' __**Taah-s2**__: Tava dodói? __OXENTE! –brinks Novo slogan: Bones; simples assim. Eu também quero isso de natal D: Pede pra mim? Porque eu sou uma criança muito muito pobre e vou pedir, só porque eu tenho que pedir, o David de natal. __**Any-Yuuki**__: FFUUU! Tá, eu só estava com vontade de digitar isso mesmo. __**Nina**__: Por isso que eu amo a Bones 3 –brinks #ounão Desculpa, mas não deu mesmo =/_

_Hoje eu realmente estou hiper…_

_**Disclaimer**__: Vou tentar: eles são todos meus. M-E-U-S, tira os zóião, criatura._

* * *

_**Dia 4 – Cara, O Quê?**_

Jingle Bell, jingle Bell, acabou o papel... Peraí, ainda não é natal? Também não era isso que eu queria falar? Que pena.

"TOMA TROUXA!" Os nossos queridos companheiros estavam saltitando (que nem gazelas) magnificamente pela saída da escola. Não preciso (falar) escrever o nome de novo, né? Bom. Acho.

"Para onde vamos?" Hodgins perguntou e Angela levantou a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando com animação e... Vontade de matar alguém?

"Pro Pólo Norte." Camille, a nova (gazela) amiguinha (da floresta) deles que estava bebendo um refrigerante, cuspiu tudo com a ideia (emocionante) absurda de Angela e ficou encarando-a. "Pegadinha do malandro, fia."

"Mas para onde, então? Ao infinito e além?" Brennan sorria com as coisas absurdas que eles falavam, mas parou quando viu que Booth falava seriamente e até mesmo tinha parado de andar e havia estendido um braço em direção ao céu. Aliás, ao muro da escola.

"Nem tanto drama. Menos, quase nada." Ange suspirou e bateu de leve nas costas de Booth, que fez carinha de cachorrinho pidão. Ela estendeu os braços e apertou as bochechas dele. "Cuti-cuti da Ange!"

"Hei!" Booth se afastou e apalpou as bochechas agora vermelhas. "Eu não sou de ninguém."

"Se você não é de ninguém, então, tecnicamente, você é de alguém." Brennan afirmou e Booth mandou um olhar de 'você é uma pessoa morta' para ela. Ange começou a rir e bater palmas pulando, que nem uma foca. Booth se virou para ela e fez bico. Ange parou de rir e logo deu um sorriso de lado. Ela fez o 'Batman' com a mão (N/A: é como o sinal de 'Rock'n Roll', mas o polegar fica embaixo dos outros dedos, formando tipo uma boquinha com eles. Aliás: polegares polegares onde estão? Aqui estão. Eles se saúdam eles se saúdam e se vão e se vão XD) (N/B: Eu não acredito que você escreveu isso e não me chamou pra cantar junto '¬¬ to de mal).

"Au, au, au, eu sou o Batman do mal." Ela mexeu o 'Batman' conforme falava e começou a rir descontroladamente.

Hodgins fechou a cara. Ele queria entrar na brincadeira e não sabia como até ter uma ideia... Maléfica. "Udo, udo, udo, sou o Robin chifrudo." Ele fez uma meia imitação do 'Batman' da Angela, mas os dedos erguidos eram o indicador e o anelar. Todos ficaram olhando para ele que corou e olhou para o chão. "Isso soou muito mal."

Booth sorriu maleficamente. "Pelo contrário. Soou muito revelador, _chifrudo_."

"Para onde vamos mesmo?" Hodgins levantou a cachola e mudou bruscamente de assunto.

Angela sorriu e todos olharam para ela, em expectativa. "Karaokê." Ela abriu e ergueu os braços e os outros continuaram a encará-la, agora confusos.

"Eu digo por todos." Hodgins piscou algumas vezes e focou em mexer suas mãos como se imitando uma explosão. BAAAM! "Cara o quê?" Booth olhou para ele, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Isso até eu entendi." Booth riu e deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Hodgins. "Vamos antes que as 'dorgas' tenham efeito nesse 'manolo'." Angela, Cam e as recém-chegadas Babo, Paulinha, Táh-s2 e Yuuki, riram.

"CRIANÇAAAS!" Eles ouviram Sully se aproximar e viram ele bater no portão. Auch. Ele se recuperou e voltou a correr na direção deles. Ele tomou alguns segundos para normalizar a respiração. "Me emprestem a Tempe?" Foi uma meia-pergunta e meia-ordem.

Os outros ficaram se encarando e quando falaram, foi em coro. "Não." Só Paulinha que não falou.

"Ah, é _aquilo_?" Ela ergueu um dedo no ar e todos olharam para ela. Sully concordou com a cabeça. "Vai lá, _Brow_." Sully puxou Brennan pelo braço e os outros ficaram encarando Paulinha, como se ela fosse (ainda tenho minhas dúvidas) um alienígena.

"Peraí... _Brow_?" Paulinha deu de ombros e Booth virou a cabeça, para combinar com a cara de 'hãn?'.

"Ele é meu maninho, sabia não?" Ela fez bico e eles ficaram... É, ficaram.

* * *

"Tempe..." Sully suspirou e passou a mão pela testa. "Eu vou voltar para o Caribe." Brennan olhou para ele, confusa.

"Mas você vai perder muitos dias de aula, o que resultaria em más notas e até mesmo repetir esse ano." Ela falou rapidamente e ele sorriu.

"Eu vou ficar lá e estou terminando com você." Brennan abriu a boca para perguntar 'por quê?' mas Sully foi mais rápido. "O Jack Sparrow é HOT!"

* * *

O karaokê era simples, com apenas um palco e algumas mesas ao redor. Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas em algumas dessas mesas e em um bar que ficava no canto direito do lugar. Eles juntaram três mesas (gordos ¬¬') e se sentaram.

"Quem vai primeiro?" Cam sorriu maleficamente e todos olharam para ela, retribuindo o sorriso. "Uh-oh."

"Esse é um 'braziliokê', o que significa que teremos de cantar músicas brasileiras. Se não soubermos nenhumas, vai ser japonês, _baby_." Ange quase cantou, brilhando de alegria e malícia.

"_Baby_? Mas eu achei que não tinha Biba por aqui." Hodgins riu com a própria piada e Booth acompanhou ele. Cam riria normalmente, mas era uma situação... FFFUUUU.

"E-Eu não conheço nenhuma música brasileira." Todos olharam para ela, assustados. Até Brennan conhecia. Não que ela tivesse pouca educação. Estou escrevendo sobre cultura. Cof, cof. "Só conheço 'Naruto'. E já digo em japonês."

"Naruto? Você?" Todos riram menos, FATO, Brennan.

"Eu-"

"Não entendo." Todos falaram em coro e ela... Corou.

Cam pigarreou e fez seu caminho até o palco. Sussurou algo no ouvido de um velhinho (Papai Noel) que estava no palco e ele olhou para ela com cara de 'você? Tem certeza?' e Cam concordou com a cabeça. Ele riu e pegou o microfone.

"Bom dia, belezuras e feiuras!" Sutil. "Hoje é aniversário de nossa nova amiguinha, Temperance! Parabéns!" E de repente (ou nem tão de repente assim) todos começaram a cantar.

"Feliz aniversário, que tudo esteja azul! Tu é muito gente fina, bacana pra chuchu, HEI!" Ela ficou da cor de um pimentão. (Brennan*corando ainda mais*: Apenas involuntariamente! Eu: Haha, quem se importaa? Não a portaa!)

"Agora, uma apresentação dos amigos da floresta da Tempe!" Todos bateram palmas. "Vamos começar com a bela Camille, tocando _Bacchikoi!_. E vamos lá, bebês!" Ele entregou o microfone para Cam. Assim que a música começou a tocar, Cam começou a cantar.

**Bacchikoi, bacchikoi, baby!  
**_Vamos lá, vamos lá, baby!_

**BACCHIKOI! BACCHIKOI! BEIBE-!****  
****tatoe asa ga konakutatte IEI IEI****  
****BACCHIKOI! BACCHIKOI! BEIBE-!****  
****kimi to tomoni yume wo miruze IEI IEI****  
****BACCHIKOI! BACCHIKOI! BEIBE-!****  
****nani ga nan demo a- demo ko- demo akirameru na IEI IEI****  
****BACCHIKOI! ****BACCHIKOI! ****BEIBE-!****  
****donna yoru mo asa wa kuruze IEI IEI**  
_Vamos lá, vamos lá, Baby!  
Mesmo se o sol não disser "Yeah Yeah"  
Vamos lá, vamos lá, Baby!  
Viveremos um sonho juntos, yeah yeah!  
Vamos lá, vamos lá, Baby!  
Não importa o que acontecer, permaneça na luz, yeah yeah!  
Vamos lá, vamos lá, Baby!  
Não importa o quão escura seja a noite, a manhã trará o sol, yeah yeah!_

Todos ficaram de boca aberta, com cara do tipo 'como diabos ela conhece uma música japonesa e consegue canta-la?'. Depois dela, foi a vez de Angela, que escolheu uma música meio... Peculiar.

_Eu prefiro ser__  
__Essa metamorfose ambulante__  
__Do que ter aquela velha opinião formada sobre tudo__  
__Do que ter aquela velha opinião formada sobre tudo__  
__Sobre o que é o amor__  
__Sobre o que eu nem sei quem sou__  
__Se hoje eu sou estrela__  
__Amanhã já se apagou__  
__Se hoje eu te odeio__  
__Amanhã lhe tenho amor__  
__Lhe tenho amor__  
__Lhe tenho horror__  
__Lhe faço amor__  
__Eu sou um ator_

Booth se recusou a ser o próximo, insistiu em ir depois de Sully. Logo, foi a tortura de Hodgins. A escolha foi baseada em... O que era, mesmo?

_Isso me serve de exemplo,__  
__Vou fugir enquanto é tempo,__  
__Você é doida demais._

_Você é doida demais,__  
__Você é doida demais,__  
__Você é doida demais,__  
__Doida, muito doida,__  
__Você é doida demais._

Então, finalmente, Sully. Ele não conseguiu pensar em uma música.

"AAH, vamos! Eu sei que você conhece alguma coisa boa!" Todos protestavam, mas ele não se lembrava.

"Então..." Booth, com um sorriso de lado, se aproximou do homem do palco, que pediu que Sully se aproximasse e deu um papel para ele. Sully leu o papel e ficou boquiaberto.

"EU NÃO VOU CANTAR ISSO!" Ele ficou indignado, mas logo a música começou a tocar e ele... Cantou mas dançou.

_E nessa casa tem goteira__  
__Pinga ni min  
Pinga ni min  
Pinga ni min_

_E nessa casa tem goteira__  
__Pinga ni min  
Pinga ni min  
Pinga ni min_

Envergonhado, Sully saiu do palco e mostrou o dedo para Booth, que riu. "Angela e Hodgins, vou precisar de vocês." Os dois se entreolharam, confusos, mas subiram mesmo assim. Não podia ser pior do que 'Pinga ni min', certo?

Todos se surpreenderam com a música que começou a tocar. Era... Agradavelmente viciante. E logo não só Booth, Hodgins e Angela cantavam, mas todo o karaokê.

_Hakuna Matata__  
__É lindo dizer__  
__Hakuna matata, sim vai entender__  
__Os seus problemas você deve esquecer, isso é viver__  
__é aprender  
hakuna matata_

_Hakuna Matata, é lindo dizer.__  
__Hakuna Matata, sim vai entender.__  
__Os seus problemas, você deve esquecer.__  
__é isso aí garoto_

_Isso é viver__  
__é aprender!_

_Hakuna Matata_

Todos aplaudiram e ficaram pulando, felizes. O Papai Noel subiu no palco novamente.

"Espero que tenham gostado. Antes de que os outros se apresentem, tenho um pedido da senhorita... Olive, para que vocês cantem e dancem uma música, mas não ela toda, só o refrão. Toda a mesa da aniversariante. E não creio que ninguém desconheça essa música, sim senhor!" Todos subiram, receosos. Assim que a música começou a tocar, todos já sabiam: Mico do ano.

"CRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉUU!"

Continua...

* * *

_Nota Final: Os fragmentos são das músicas..._

_Bacchikoi, Dev Parade_

_Metamorfose ambulante, Raul Seixas_

_Você é doida demais, Reginaldo Rossi_

_Pinga ni mim, Teodoro e Sampaio_

_Hakuna matata, O Rei Leão_

_Créu, algum Mané..._

_Coisinha: esse capítulo foi parcialmente betado... Obrigada por ler :D A saída é por ali, deixe uma review ^^_


	7. Dia 5, A Briga

_**N/A**__: Nossa, como vocês gostam de créu u-u Como diz o Clark, 'vai popozuda'._

_Para quem quiser: ScienceRotman (meu) e anyrc_ (Yuuki)_

_**Boneslover97**__: Seguindo! Eu não faço ideia de como conheço essas músicas, tem cada doidera... __**Any-Yuuki**__: Tô sabendo... Você gosta demais do creu, hein? XDXDXD __**girl-love-bones**__: Pois é, no dia que essa fic for normal, o mundo acaba. Pena que ele não foi pra lua num balão mágico, daí eu pegava carona D: __**Taah-s2**__: AAAH *pula de alegria* QUE LINDO, QUE LINDO! *bate e rebate, não vê que eu sou paty* __**Bonesrl**__: *pega um copo* um brinde à vida! __**Nina**__: O.O Ok, então... __**vitoria**__: LoL Obrigada ^_^ __**Barbara**__: Do mal. Gostei. ÊÊÊÊÊ, beijos me ligaaaaa!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Eles são da Nina. Ela que disse, eu sou inocente u-u_

* * *

**_Dia 5 - O Dia Em Que Quero Matar Com A Tesoura_**

Sabão crá crá, sabão crá crá... Não essa música, né?

"Crianças!" Um homenzinho tacho (leia: o disciplinário) gritou e todos olharam para ele. Quase todos os capítulos começam com um grito, que estranho. Voltando, "Essa é a nova professora de vocês, Olive." Todos procuraram pela tal, mas ninguém achou.

"Ela é um fantasma?" Booth riu.

"Olive é o nome da pessoa que fez a gente dançar creu." Hodgins sorriu, entendendo.

"É mesmo! Seria possível...?" Eles voltaram a olhar para o nada, até que o cara voltou a falar.

"Mas, se me permitem, é uma folgada do caramba." Ele sussurrou, mas toda a classe ouviu e riu. A porta se abriu e uma mão saiu de lá, jogando um apagador na cara do cara. Ok, isso foi estranho. Depois, saiu uma... Adolescente.

"Seu... Vaco! Sai da minha turma, invejoso do caramba!" A talzinha gritava. Ok, era eu. Muahaha. O cara saiu (com o rabinho entre as pernas) e ela olhou para a classe. Ok, é para usar ela ou eu? Oh, duplo sentido (6'. "Bom dia!" Ela se aproximou dos alunos, chegou perto do grupinho. "Oi, seu pai tem boi?" Ela perguntou para Babo, Paulinha, Tah-s2 e Yuuki.

Paulinha sorriu maliciosamente. "Tem vaca, seu babaca."

"Eu não sabia, sua galinha!"

"Agora sabe, seu vinagre!"

"Eu sou azeite, seu leite!"

"Azedo como seu dedo!"

"Pelo menos temos algo em comum, seu pum!"

"São gases que fazem as pazes!"

"Amém no harém!"

"Quero abacate, sua biscate!"

"Jesus apaga a luz!"

"Pega a régua, sua égua!"

"E enfia aonde, seu conde?"

"Enfia no olho, seu repolho!"

"Não adianta, sua anta!"

"Joga na parede, cacete!"

"Game over." A sala toda encarava a dupla sorridente.

"Essa foi a oração 'quero matar com a tesoura'. Eu sou Olive, a professora de nada. É só um diabo de um horário livre. Agora, eu quero que vocês... Dançar creu já foi, né? Então, podem ficar conversando mesmo." Ela saiu da sala, e todos ficaram parados por uns segundos, até que começaram à conversar.

"Essa professora é a pessoa que fez a gente dançar créu!" Hodgins falou e os outros riram pela memória.

"Foi um dia e tanto." Tah-s2 falou e os outros concordaram.

"Precisamos sair mais, ter mais dias assim." Yuuki alimentou a imaginação de Cam, cujos olhos brilharam.

"Vamos em um evento de anime." Babo fez cara feia. "Isso não foi uma pergunta. Foi uma afirmação. Nós vamos. Janeiro, daqui à cinco meses! Podem esperar, que é nóis no anime!" Ela levantou os braços e esperou por um sinal de que alguém estava entusiasmado. Tal sinal nunca veio. "Vocês vão sim, e vão ver Naruto comigo." Ela deitou a cabeça na carteira e logo dormiu.

"O que foi isso?" Paulinha perguntou e os outros deram de ombros.

"Booth." Brennan chamou, sem que os outros ouvissem. Ela olhou para ela. "Podemos conversar?"

Booth fez que sim com a cabeça e eles saíram dos lugares sem que notassem.

INTERVALO COMERCIAL!

N/A: Caso você não saiba, eu e Yuuki precisamos arrecadar para continuar na folga *cof* e terminar a fic, o que não vai acontecer tão cedo. Então, para os comerciais!

LOJAS AMERICANAS, O MAIOR NATAL DO BRASIIIL!

Bones, primeira à quarta temporada, por apenas... Algum preço, mas você nunca vai achar em loja nenhuma!

CD de Bones, de graça pois não existe ou eu pelo menos nunca ouvi falar!

O humor da Olive, mas quem diabos ia querer comprar?

PÁRA! PÁRA TUDO! O RICARDO COBRE (N/A:uia, cobre... 29 [6') TUDO!

Nos próximos episódios de 'La cucaracha', o sucesso da rede Plana...

"Diogo!" Gritou, inconsciente de que o drama estava muito ruim e sua maquiagem toda estava saindo.

FIM DOS COMERCIAIS.

"Booth..." Brennan começou, receosa. "Eu sei que tem algo errado." Ele levantou os olhos do chão e encarou-a.

"Desde quando você entende as pessoas?" Booth ficou confuso, mas balançou a cabeça. "Bones, eu tenho que saber se é sério."

"O que é sério?" Ela sorriu, fingindo uma confusão que não exixtia.

"Eu sei que você entende." Ele respondeu, sério como nunca. "É só mais uma coisa para te agradar? Por que digamos que uma garota me convidou para sair."

"Então vá." Ela deu de ombros, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

"Não é nada mesmo?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela girou os olhos.

"Booth, eu já te disse que não sou uma pessoa de monogamia..." Ela suspirou. Booth fechou os pulsos e os olhos.

"Não é isso, Bones. Eu sou." Ele olhou para ela. "Se você não consegue ver isso, então acho que realmente... Isso foi tudo." Ele deu as costas para ela e andou em direção à porta.

E não se falaram por um bom tempo.

* * *

_**N/A**__: Foi mal pelo capítulo curto, mas tinha que ser, e juro que é a última nota. Essa fic é democrática (aham, isso mermo!), então vou perguntar o que vocês querem nela..._

_Sobre a Brennan...  
a) Careta.  
b) Hot!  
c) Quem?  
d) Faz ela um pouco mais liberal, vai? *0*_

_O Booth...  
a) Vai ter uma banda.  
b) Time de Futebol (brasileiro ou americano?)  
c) Time de BASQUETTO!  
d) Nenhuma das anteriores.  
e) Duas das anteriores (especificar)_

_E quanto à Hannah? Eu juro que se ela entrar na fic, quando ela sair vai ser fail... Muito fail XD  
a) Quem?  
b) TIRA ESSA VACA FILHA DUMA PUTA DA MINHA FRENTE!  
c) Se matar ela, tudo bem.  
d) EBAAA!  
e) Outra reação. (especificar)_

_O que vocês acham da ideia de uma de vocês escrever um capítulo com a gente, dando idéias e rindo junto? XD  
a) u-u' tanto faz  
b) *o* Vivaaa!  
c) Eu quero!  
d) Não.  
e) Outra reação. (especificar)_

_Resultados no próximo capítulo :D_

_Agradecemos sua leitura e opinião, té mais Manolo!_

_N/B: EU QUERO QUE ROLE TRAIÇAO. UHUUUUL \O  
_


	8. Um Dia Por Aí, FELIZ NATAL

_**N/A**__: Feliz Natal e um ótimo 2011 para todo mundo, deixando review ou não! Adoro todos vocês ^^ S2_

_Como o ano está acabando, quero agradecer à todos que deixaram review, mesmo que somente em um capítulo :D_

_Feliz natal, pessoas! Amo vocês sz_

**_N/B_**_: Feliz Natal! MAS EU QUERIA TRAIÇÃO! T-T_

_**Resultados da enquete**__: A maioria de todas as perguntas foi 'b'. Agradeço à todo mundo que respondeu ^^_

_**Participação na 'escritura' (WTF?) da fic**__: Quer participar da diversão? Deixe uma review falando, nesse capítulo ou no próximo, se você quer participar! Eu e Yuuki vamos conseguir um jeito de sortear... Digamos duas pessoas? ;D Resultados no ano que vem ^_^_

_**Bonesrl**__: Hum... *hic* o meu copo não foi de água! *hic* -brinks __**girl-love-bones**__: Sua opinião sempre é bem-vinda, sweetheart! __**Boneslover97**__: Espero que também goste desse :D __**Nina**__: Tudo indica que sim XD __**vitoria**__: você me deu uma ideia... MWAHAHA! Juro que não vou fazer todo mundo morrer (ah, que paia T-T) __**Barbara**__: Serve um documento do Word? To com um aberto agora. Nossa, que exibido, ele coloca maiúscula automaticamente no 'word' ¬¬ __**CoOlSquint**__: Então... Sílvio Santos vem ai, olé-olê-olá! __**Any-Yuuki**__: me lembrou da nossa colega "UI" –Q'_

_**Disclaimer**__: Se eles não são meus, a culpa é do Papai Noel u-u Incompetente!_

* * *

_**Dia... Qual Mesmo? Ah, 24 E 25 De Dezembro – Se Não For, Fica Sendo**_

Ilari Ilari Ilariê ô ô ô... O que é agora, eu deveria estar cantando músicas de páscoa? Ah, natal? ¬¬

Eles não se falavam mais. O grupo simplesmente havia se dividido, mesmo sem saber o porquê. Booth andava mais com os outros garotos do futebol e Hodgins, as garotas continuavam juntas. Foi assim até as férias.

"Tempe." Russ chamou, na manhã do dia 24 de Dezembro, véspera de Natal. "Acorde. Papai e mamãe vão sair um pouco, venha se despedir."

"Humm..." Temperance murmurou, deixando a cama em meio a movimentos lentos. Ela se levantou, trocou de roupa e foi em encontro aos pais.

"Tchau, Tempe." Matthew, pai de Brennan, abraçou-a, coisa que nunca havia feito antes, e deixou um beijo na testa dela. "Feliz natal."

Brennan girou os olhos. "Não é como se vocês não vão me ver de novo hoje."

Christine riu e beijou a bochecha da filha. "Devemos aproveitar cada momento como se fosse único, pois eles são. Tchau, querida Temperance. Tome conta dela, Russ." Eles se viraram e entraram no carro, logo deixando a residência dos Brennan.

"Se eles pegarem trânsito, vão se atrasar." Temperance sorriu e foi para a cozinha, tomar o seu café-da-manhã.

* * *

"Russ, o que aconteceu?" Dez horas da noite. Nenhum dos pais de Temperance havia voltado. "Isso não é possível, eles não costumam sair por mais de três horas... Já passaram..." Ele olhou no relógio, se surpreendendo. "Russ, já são dez horas da noite! Eles saíram às sete da manhã!"

"Tempe..." Russ não sabia o que falar. Temperance não era uma garota de temperamento ruim, mas nesse momento... Era como outra pessoa. Mas ninguém poderia julgá-la. "Eles se foram. Não vão mais voltar." Temperance ficou parada por um momento, sem saber o que fazer. Olhou nos olhos do irmão, procurando por algum sinal de que ele estivesse brincando com ela, mas não conseguiu achá-lo.

Ela se virou e voltou para o seu quarto.

* * *

"Temperance..." Russ suspirou e bateu na porta do quarto de Tempe pela milhonésima vez. Ela não respondia, apenas perguntava se os pais já estavam de volta. Após um minuto pensando, os olhos de Russ brilharam; ele sabia exatamente o que iria animá-la.

* * *

"BRENNAN, SAIA DESSE QUARTO AGORA!" A voz espalhafatosa de Angela soou na residência dos Brennan e Temperance se assustou por um momento, mas sorriu logo depois. Ela se levantou e deixou o quarto, indo abraçar a amiga.

"Angela... Você não sabe o que aconteceu!" Os olhos de Temperance se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu sei, querida. Mas a vida continua. Venha." Ange puxou Tempe pelos corredores, levando-a até a sala.

"FELIZ NATAL!" Um bando de pessoas gritou quando as duas entraram no aposento. Temperance olhou para todos os lados, como uma criança na noite da Natal... Espera, realmente ERA uma criança na noite de Natal!

Ela olhou para um canto e viu Russ, sorrindo para ela. "Obrigada." Ela sussurrou, sorrindo, e ele retribuiu o sorriso e acenou com a cabeça.

Temperance olhou para todos que estavam ali. Babo, Cam, Hodgins, Paulinha, Tah-s2 e Yuuki. Apesar dessas pessoas, ela ainda sentia falta de alguém.

11:58.

Ele realmente não viria...

"Me desculpem o atraso! A chuva atrapalhou tudo, e eu ainda tive que falar com Pops e Jared..." Booth entrou pela porta (não, não foi pela chaminé...) sorrindo meio atrapalhado com um guarda-chuva na mão.

Todos olharam para ele com cara de "você veio de que planeta?" e ele entendeu a mensagem.

"Hao." Ele fez a coisinha de Star Trek (do Spok) com a mão. "Mim vir de Futuro."

"Vixi, então o futuro tá perdido." Hodgins berrou e todos riram, voltando para as conversas... 'Normais'.

"Oi, Brennan." Booth sorriu ternamente para Brenna, que retribuiu o sorriso.

"Booth." Ela correu para abraçar ele.

"Feliz Natal, Bones."

Meia-noite.

Esse foi o melhor presente de Natal de sua vida.


	9. Ano Novo, Cachorrro Novo

_**N/A:** Dia, pessoas! Só falando que semana não vai ter atualização, vou viajar na maionese. E na maionese não tem internet._

_**Participação especial:** Vou mencionar a Hannah. Mas adivinha? #fail total._

_**Any-Yuuki**: ... ¬¬' **vitoria**: Nesse capítulo você descobre XD **Barbara**: Ele é bonitinho, mas hot é o Hodgins :P **Nina**: Entra na fila XD E era a Yuuki ¬¬ **Bonesrl**: Enjoy esse capítulo :D_

_**Disclaimer:** O ano pode até ser novo, mas continua a velha história..._

* * *

_**Um Dia Das Férias – Mario Kart**_

"CRIANÇAS! NO BUZÃO, AGORA!" Hodgins gentilmente mandou todo mundo entrar na van do pai dele. Eles estavam indo para o Monte Sião ver os fogos de artifício do ano novo. Ou não.

"Nossa, não fala assim! Mandão." Angela bufou, mal-humorada.

"Agora também, você está de castigo. Sem parquinho." Hodgins fez bico, mas logo sorriu, malicioso. Tinha um castigo 'pior' para ela. "Aliás, você vai sentar junto comigo na viagem." Angela olhou para ele com cara de 'ainda não é 2012'.

"Cê é doido?"

* * *

Booth e Brennan sentaram lado-a-lado, querendo colocar a conversa em dia.

(N/A: em itálico são os pensamentos da pessoa que acabou de falar. Diálogo só entre a Brennan e Booth)

"Booth, o que significa _Another one bites the dust_?"

"Ah, a música do Queen? Mais um que morde poeira, por quê?"

"Booth, você realmente acha que eu não sei falar inglês?" _Ai, que burro, dá zero pra ele!_

"Hum... Quem sabe?"

"Quem _não_ sabe? Eu quero saber o significado, parece ser uma metáfora..."

"Ah, entendi. Vejamos... Morder poeira parece com... Comer poeira!"

"Que significa..."

"Ah, sim! Sabe quando você está em uma corrida?"

"Booth, você dirige? E em corridas?"

"Não! Quero dizer... VOCÊ SABE QUE EU GOSTO DE MARIO KART!"

"Mari o quê? Eu não sei o que isso significa."

"Um jogo, Bones. Corrida."

"Por que alguém jogaria um jogo de corrida? Não faz sentido, se é uma profissão e a pessoa poderia ganhar dinheiro com isso..."

"Bones, nem todo mundo faz sucesso. Mas todos precisam de diversão. Por exemplo, existem pessoas que escrevem, mas não publicam, como as autoras de fanfics."

"Fanfics?"

"Sim, vem do inglês 'fanfiction'. Ficção de fã."

"Ah, agora eu compreendo."

"Já imaginou que alguém pode estar escrevendo sobre nós? Ou algo parecido, sei lá." _Espero que seja classificado como 'M'._

"Impossível. Não é como se nós tivéssemos fãs."

"Você que pensa. Pode até ser que alguma pessoa escreveu sem saber que nós somos _nós_, entende?"

"Não."

"Ah, vamos lá! Algumas pessoas escrevem sobre atores, por que não sobre... Duas pessoas _a_normais?"

"Não é lucrativo, é uma perda de tempo!"

"Diversão, Bones! Você poderia entrar em uma competição de bebida, mas você prefere ir a um barzinho, certo?"

"Mas eu não consigo entender." _É uma cilada, Bino!_

"Tem muita coisa que você não entende." _Oxe._

* * *

Eles chegaram um tempinho depois. A viagem não podia demorar dias, não é como se eles estivessem indo para onde Judas perdeu as botas (leia como: um lugar perto da minha casa). "CHEGAMOS, LAS VEGAS!" Hodgins fez uma dancinha esquisita (leia como: típica dele ou apropriada ao personagem) e saiu correndo do carro. Apesar de que eles não estivessem em Las Vegas.

"Ele é muito estranho." Angela sussurrou.

"Agora que você descobriu?" Booth riu e começou a correr com Hodgins.

"Crianças." Angela balançou a cabeça.

"Mas eles já têm quinze anos." Brennan estava confusa, para variar um pouco.

"Modo de dizer que eles são infantis."

"Não existe exatamente uma pessoa infantil, existem pessoas com a síndrome de Peter Pan." Politicamente correta = Brennan se achando. Angela balançou a cabeça (de novo).

"Quem não existe é você." Brennan olhou para ela, horrorizada. Como alguém poderia falar algo assim? Com a boca, claro.

* * *

O telefone de Booth tocou alguns minutos antes da meia-noite. "Pops? O que aconteceu?" Ele foi para um lugar mais isolado e voltou depois de alguns minutos, olhos inchados.

"O que aconteceu, Booth?" Angela perguntou, toda... Angela.

"Hannah... Vai fazer uma cirurgia." Ele ficou todo choroso, fazendo biquinho e tudo.

"Quem é Hannah?" Brennan perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas uma coisa era certa: aquela devia ser uma lambisgóia filha da mãe e do caramba. Peraí, ela realmente pensou isso?

"É o meu cachorrinho... Ele está com câncer de próstata."

"Ele? Hannah é macho?" Todos ficaram com cara de 'o que diabo?' mas Booth ainda estava meio triste.

"Sim. A gente achava que fosse fêmea, mas acabou que era o cachorro. Dizem que ele não vai resistir."

"Então 2011 vai começar bem."

_**Happy New Year!**_

* * *

_**Sobre a participação na fic: **Eu e Yuuki vamos sortear entre todos que votaram 'b' ou 'c'. Se você mudou de opinião, fale. Se não se inscreveu, mas quer participar, grita._


End file.
